


You Don't Own Me

by Aerilon452



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: A/U, Complete, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Sarah is spending the night int he bar to indulge in some meaningless sex with a random guest when she receives a note luring her to the hotel bar.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying this is the first story I've ever written with this kind of content. It was inspired by FREAKY FRIDAY that happens every week in a facebook group I'm in and.... well... this past Freaky Friday was truly FREAKY and very inspirational! LOL!

Sarah sat at a table in a hotel restaurant, waiting for her date to show. She had met the man when she was checking in and they had real chemistry and she wanted to see where this night could possibly lead. The man was tall, slim, blond, and had blue eyes with a hint of wickedness in them. Just her type. As the minutes ticked by, her doubt grew. Her date was already thirty minutes late. It was hard to imagine why he would stand her up. They were staying in the same hotel.  
  
Sarah sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. Forty-five minutes had gone by. There were limits to her patience. She was just standing up, when a waiter came over to her, handing her a note. With a furrowed brow, she unfolded the napkin. It was a message from her date, telling her that he was waiting in the bar. ‘What the hell?’ she thought, setting off across the lobby, following the white tiled path to the bar/lounge area.  
  
Sarah looked around the smoke-filled room, not seeing her blond potential one-night stand. Instead, the blonde she saw was the last on she expected to see. Jareth sat at the very end of the bar surrounded by glamour magic – short cropped blonde hair, no make-up, a heather grey suit rather than his knee-high boots, his leggings, vest, and poet’s shirt. Her ire rose as she stormed over to him. “You son of a bitch,” she accused him in a low hiss. “What did you do?” It had been nearly six months since the last time they saw each other. She had just turned twenty-six and her birthday present from him had been a night of dark, erotic passion.  
  
Jareth took a sip of whiskey, the amber liquid burning its way down his throat. He smiled confidently at her, not at all concerned about the anger she was directing his way. His eyes drank in the sight of her in a short black dress that scarcely hid any part of her from view. “I made that poor excuse of a man forget all about you,” he replied languidly.  
  
“Why would you do that, you dick?!” Sarah shouted, and then growled when her words had caught the attention of a few of the bar patrons.  
  
Jareth finished his drink, placing the glass on the counter before getting up to stand in Sarah’s personal space. “Simply put, my darling, you are not allowed to have another man touch you,” he answered, dominance dripping from every word he whispered.

“Excuse me? I’m not allowed…” Sarah scoffed. “Think again, pal! You don’t own me,” she stated with such ferocity. Sarah even contemplated shoving him back a few steps just so she had some room to breathe. When h was close to her, she was instantly aroused by him, by his domineering presence. He truly made her go weak in the knees.

Confidently, Jareth slid his left hand between her thighs, moving it up to the intimate juncture covered by a pair of satin underwear. He could feel she was already wet for him. Idly, he drew his index finger back and forth, stoking the fire of her desire. She planted her hands against his chest, her fingers curling into the lapel of his jacket, but she didn’t push him away.

Sarah bit her bottom lip, keeping her moan muffled. Her body was betraying her at his touch. She felt ripple of pleasure roll through her as he continued to stroke her, to tease her while other people were around, seemingly unaware of the powerplay from the wicked Goblin King. “I really hate you sometimes…” she snarled.

“Then, tell me to stop,” Jareth replied darkly. He ran his finer back and forth, increasing his pace. She started to pant, trying to close her thighs, to stop him from tormenting her. That didn’t deter him at all.

Sarah leaned into him, pressing her forehead against his chest. His finger moved back and forth, torturing her by building the pleasure between her thighs. She felt like she was about ready to come right there in the bar without other people around. If she wasn’t careful, then she would give herself away and she’d lose the game. And that’s exactly what it was – a game. Sarah had enough presence of mind to slide her right hand up his chest, and on up to cup the back of his neck. She lifted her head, pressing her temple against his cheek, she whispered, “I want you to take me upstairs.” If he knew enough about her date, then he knew she had a room here.  
  
Jareth gave her a feral, lupine smile filled with wicked desire. He gave her one more stroke to tide her over until he could get her out of the dress and her underwear. The heels could stay. He did like the feel of them digging into his ass as he made her climax. Removing his hand from the grip her quivering thighs hand on him, he slipped his arm around her waist to guide her out of the bar. They moved carefully towards the elevator where he hit the button for the penthouse. Normally, for what he had planned for Sarah, he would take her back to his castle and have her screaming his name all night in his bed. Tonight, he wanted to try something else with her.  
  
Sarah expected to return to the Labyrinth and to Jareth’s bedroom. The penthouse was a nice change – or at least she had thought so until he opened the door. Of course, he spelled the room to look like somewhere else entirely. The bed was a replica of the one she had been in many times – his bed. It was a massive four poster bed carved from white oak, fashioned with an elaborate carved footboard sporting his chosen animal – the barn owl. The headboard was carved to look like a representation of the Labyrinth she had run all those years ago. White flowing drapes offset the black silk of the sheets. The walls were covered with erotic tapestries of men and woman in bondage, writhing in uncomfortable pleasure, begging release from their mysterious master. She swallowed hard at the sight.  
  
Jareth whispered, “Take off your dress.” There was command in his tone, and he saw her respond to it. She reached behind her, fumbling for a second for the small tab of the zipper. Then, finally, she grasped it between her fingers, pulling it down. The hiss was audible in the silent room. Her garment parted and he was treated to the sight of her not wearing a bra. His cock hardened further, eager to be buried deep inside her delicious depths.  
  
Sarah peeled the slinky dress down her body, letting it fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. The whisper of A/C swirled around her, teasing her bare skin. Her nipples reacted to the shiver. They were dying for his touch, dying to be pinched and lightly abused by his skilled hands.  
  
“When you take off your underwear, I want you to bend over,” Jareth ordered in a velvety manner. Her moan danced through his ears and raced through his blood making him crave her more. While he waited for her to obey him, he removed the glamour he’d been wearing for the foolish mortal’s downstairs. He wore black knee-high boots, matching leggings, poet’s shirt, and tight black leather vest with his amulet on display. His blond hair was shot through with streaks of black as well.  
  
Sarah’s sense of self-respect went to war with the carnal desire of being dominated by Jareth. Her mind raged at her to get her dress, to walk out of the room, and go to her own. Her body, however, had other ideas. Sarah’s fingers curled into the thin band of her black panties, pushing them down her hips. As the fabric slid over her thighs, she bent at the waist, giving him the perfect view of her backside and her slick nether lips. While he hadn’t told her to remain bent over, she took the initiative, and remained that way for his pleasure. Her hands gripped her ankles waiting for his next move.  
  
Jareth did take a few seconds to admire the pale cheeks of her rear end, running his hand over her flesh, squeezing and lifting gently. With great relish, he dragged a finger through her wet folds, taking care to touch her clit to send a ripple of ecstasy through her. Then, he thrust his right index and middle finger into her. Greedily, her inner muscles clamped down on his digits, trying to keep him inside her. Slowly, he worked his fingers inside her, loosening her up, and making her hungrier for more.

Sarah moved her hips, meeting his light thrusts. Then, before she knew it, his fingers were gone, and his palm connected with her ass. She uttered a mixed whimper/moan. Another smack came and she felt herself nearly fall. His hands gripped her hips steadying her. Tonight, he was going to punish her, but he didn’t want to seriously hurt her. That wasn’t part of their game. She knew he was going to make sure she understood that he was the only one allowed to touch her like this.

As much as Jareth enjoyed having her bent over, he knew she couldn’t hold that pose forever. “Stand up, put your hands behind your back,” he commanded. Then, with a snap of his fingers, soft ropes appeared. He tied her wrists together tight enough so she couldn’t struggle free, but loose enough so she wouldn’t lose any circulation. After she was secured, he conjured another set – longer this time. He tied the rope through the small loop on her wrists, started wrapping the rope around her chest, starting under her breasts, and then across the top. Always when they played these sorts of games, they had an agreed upon safe word. The moment she felt like things were going too far for her, she knew she could put a stop to everything.

Sarah felt deliciously bound and wickedly helpless. The ropes bit into her skin that was just on this side of pain. She risked a glance down, seeing her breasts darkening under the constriction of the ropes. Then, she turned her attention back to him, and the hungry look in his eyes took her breath away. She waited for his next command.

Jareth resumed his place behind her. “Spread your legs,” he said sharply. She eagerly obeyed. Slipping his hand over her hip, and down between her legs, he smacked her wet lips making her cry out with pleasure. Then, he rubbed her clit in hard, fast circles until she could barely keep her voice down. Seconds later, he stopped, bringing his hand up to her mouth. “Lick,” he commanded.

Sarah took two of his fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking them greedily, tasting herself on his skin. Then he was taking his hand away, her saliva dripping from his fingers. She moaned, leaning forward, trying to take them back into her mouth.

Jareth smiled and asked, “Where do you want my fingers?”

“In my hungry little pussy,” Sarah replied quickly in a breathy gasp and then felt a blush darken her cheeks. Dirty talk was not her forte.

“Oh,” Jareth mouthed, smirking. He put his hands down between her legs again, his fingers penetrating her. If he was going to drive her out of her mind, he would have to change their positions. Leaving her where she was, he went over to the edge of the bed, bracing his left foot on the wide bed frame. “Come here,” he said.

Still in the heels, Sarah went to Jareth, letting him bend her over his thigh. Her lower abdomen clenched when she felt the strong muscle of his thigh beneath her. Bent over this way had the ropes biting into her in a way that made her moan. At least this time, she wouldn’t fear losing her balance.

“You know what I think? I think your lovely backside is too pale. It needs to be a little pink. What do you think?” Jareth asked as he brought his hand down, his fingers connecting with the cleft of her ass. The surprise smack drove her forward and made her yelp in shock. One thing he had learned about his vivacious Sarah was she liked a good spanking. He smacked her again, and this time, she leaned back into it.

Sarah cried out in pleasure. Each hard slap warmed her skin, driving her passion to new heights. When Jareth finally decided to take her, she knew she wouldn’t last long. It had been six months since they were last together. She needed to have is cock inside her. When he had come to her on her twentieth birthday, she had no idea what having sex with him would be like. He hadn’t taken her as a virgin either. She knew him well enough to know that’s not what he wanted from her. He wanted her with just enough experience – but still open to learning to like the darker desires of the human form.

With her backside sufficiently reddened, Jareth drove his index and middle finger inside her, thrusting fast, making her scream and squirm. She was soaking wet from that little spanking. “My, my, my, what a naughty girl you are,” he teased. “What shall I do with you?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Sarah said, moaning loudly.

“Oh, really?” Jareth chuckled. “I’m not going to do that just yet,” he responded nonchalantly. Taking his fingers from her, he gave her another good open-handed slap, and then pulled her up. “Crouch down, with your legs spread wide.” Jareth made sure he kept her against the edge of the bed so she could use the mattress for balance. He may abuse her in the loosest sense of the word, but he wasn’t about to seriously hurt her. This was for their pleasure.

Sarah crouched down as she was ordered, spreading her knees wide, feeling her pulsing folds open for him. He stood close, crop in hand, and sinister smirk directed at her inner thighs. Jareth had spanked her many times before – and each time she’d thoroughly enjoyed it – but he had never used the crop on her. A tiny sliver of apprehension raced through her. Jareth must have seen it because he crouched down in front of her, resting the thin shaft of leather covered wood across his thighs.  
  
“Is that fear I see?” Jareth asked, reaching out to fondle her left breast roughly, pinching her erect nipple forcefully between his fingers. Sarah cried out, more from pleasure than from pain. He had taught her to accept the darker appetites humans seemed to crave. She embraced the wicked side of pleasure with a fervor that matched his own hunger. When she failed to answer him in a timely manner, he gripped her right nipple, squeezing – again gaining a whimper from her. “Answer me,” he commanded.  
  
“You haven’t used that on me before,” Sarah said, giving voice to her sudden rising fear. It was vying for her attention with the painfully erotic throb of her nipples under Jareth’s grip. Her breasts felt larger than normal due to the constriction of the ropes, but she wouldn’t have them loosened. She loved rope bondage and she loved being suspended for his pleasure.  
  
Jareth released her and stood up. “Look at me,” he ordered. When he had her eyes locked with his, she could see he wasn’t going to hurt her. It was a way to keep her at ease and reassure her she was safe with him. With the crop in hand, he touched the leather tongue against her left knee, dragging it down halfway. Her muscles were quivering as she maintained her pose. While he held her gaze, he delivered a short, sharp smack with the crop. Sarah cried out, leaning her head back, breathing heavily. He gave her a second to process the sensation, seeing if she would utter their safe word. When she stayed silent, he whipped her again and again.  
  
Sarah forced herself not to shy away from the blows. They were fast and landed sharply against her sensitive skin. It would take her a little while to decide if she actually liked the crop being used on her. Each one sent jolts straight to her clit, making her pleasure burn brighter, demanding release. Jareth, however, was experienced at keeping her just on the edge for as long as he pleased. Belatedly, she realized the crop was moving again. She felt the barest pass of the leather against her nether lips. He patted her with a gentle roughness, each light slap of the leather was amplified tenfold through her. When she thought she would come; he stopped. Her cry of frustration echoed throughout the room.  
  
Jareth grinned ruefully. “Not just yet,” he said hotly. Tossing the crop on the bed, he curled his fingers into the rope along the underside of her breasts, pulling her up to her full height. In her heels they were at eye level with each other. She had tears glistening in her eyes from the level of emotional and physical exhaustion he was putting her through. Leaning in, he kissed her, sweetly at first. When she moaned into his mouth, he took it as a sign she was ready to continue. Taking a step back from her, he called on his magic. In the blink of an eye more ropes appeared already secured to her thighs and just above her knees, rigged to the ones across her chest. She was suspended – her legs spread – at just the right height for him to control their final game for the night.  
  
Sarah tested her bonds, knowing she was secure in them. Her body moved back and forth in midair as she watched him begin to undress. She swallowed hard when he pulled off his vest and she moaned when his shirt vanished from his chest. He was lithe and perfect – too gorgeous for the mortal realm. The mighty Goblin King belonged to her just as she belonged to him. Sarah knew no matter what happened in her life, she would always be his.  
  
Jareth used his magic to make his leggings disappear while staying in his knee-high boots. She had confessed to him one night after a few difficult scenes that she liked when he kept his boots on. Tonight, as a reward for braving the riding crop, he would leave them on. He took hold of his hard shaft, stroking himself generously in full view of her.  
  
Sarah moaned, moving her hips, trying to entice him to penetrate her. Jareth chuckled wickedly just to tease her. Resuming his place between her legs, he didn’t take her. He patted her hard enough, tearing cries of frustrated pleasure from her. Then, to torment her further, he pushed her back, so she started to swing. When momentum carried her back towards him, she thought he was going to keep this little taunting game going for a few more minutes. She was so certain of in fact, that she wasn’t prepared when he buried himself fully inside her. “Oh, god!” Sarah shouted, immediately clamping down on him.  
  
Jareth curled his fingers into the ropes wrapped around her thighs, using them for leverage. He gave her no time to recover from the initial plunge. She liked it hard and fast. He pounded into her over and over, each time filling her completely. Her voice grew louder each time he surged into her, driving him out of his mind. The harder he drove into her, the wetter she got. Her body loved being used roughly by him. She knew her pleasure would be fully met with him just as he would slake his intense lust for her.

Sarah didn’t have much mobility in the ropes, just the way she liked it. She was at the mercy of her Goblin King, to be used for his pleasure any way he saw fit. It made her impossibly hot. Each time he rammed himself deeply into her, she saw stars behind her eyes, her throat burned from her cries of ecstasy, and she felt herself get closer to coming. She was just on the edge of orgasming, and Jareth knew it. His thrusts, though powerful and ruthless, were designed to keep her teetering on the precipice until he drove her over. It was always his choice.

“I want you to come for me, Sarah,” Jareth moaned, surging into her again and holding himself inside her. His lips were barely touching hers as they curved into a smile when she tried to ride him. “Come for me,” he said, each word punctuated by a hard thrust from him.

“Make… me…” Sarah panted. He jerked her close, wringing a yelp from between her lips. “Harder!” she shouted, bucking against his hold. He slammed into her half a dozen more times. With that last, deep thrust, she came. Her inner muscles clamped down on him, milking him, trying to pull him over the edge with her. Sarah threw her head back, crying out loudly. He held her tightly against him.  
  
Jareth kept himself from spilling inside her – even though he wanted to. No, as much as he liked to dominate her, to have her bound and helpless before him, he liked to take her in bed. He liked to have her thrashing wildly under him as he sought his climax. While her body was coming down from it’s high, he used his magic to release her from the ropes. Jareth carried her limp body to the bed, setting her on top of the black silk sheet. In a tender gesture, he brushed back her bangs from her sweaty brow. She turned her tear stained face up at him, giving him a lazy smile.  
  
Sarah felt like her body was boneless. She barely registered lying on the bed or Jareth standing beside it caressing her face. “Was it good for you?” she asked, slurring her words. Her body was exhausted from everything they had done tonight. If she had met her blind date, if they had progressed to tawdry sex, she wouldn’t have gotten off as thoroughly as she would have with Jareth. The Goblin King could be insufferably arrogant, but at least he knew her body, and what excited her to the very center of her being.  
  
“It will be,” Jareth answered softly, an anticipatory smile gracing his lips. “Sleep now, my darling,” he urged sweetly. Even before he finished speaking, she was already deep in sleep. Jareth removed his boots and then climbed into bed behind her. Spooning up behind her, he snuggled close, and soon he was nodding off.  
  
  
**MORNING:**  
  
  
Sarah was slow to wake in the mornings – especially after nights of wicked passion with her Fae lover. This morning, there was a slow rolling pleasure coursing through her. Lazily, her brain was aware of flesh sliding against flesh. Her eyes fluttered open, finding Jareth already between her parted knees, pumping in and out of her in languid thrusts. As more of her mind woke up, she started to moan. This was one of her favorite ways to wake up when they were together.  
  
Jareth had gotten up with the sun and spent a considerable amount of time watching Sarah sleep. She looked so peaceful curled on her side. Then, at one point she shifted, and her legs had fallen open, revealing her intimate center, slick and inviting. His shaft immediately hardened, wanting to take her. The first velvet glide of his cock slipping into her snug grip was heavenly.  
  
Sarah pressed her head back into the pillow, her hands digging into the sheets. Jareth had a grip on her hips, with her calves resting on the swell of his backside. She could feel the way his muscles flexed while he glided into her. Even though they fueled each other’s darker inclinations, they were also capable of being tender and loving. “You’re better than breakfast,” she moaned, arching to meet his next thrust.  
  
Jareth leaned down, pressing his lips to the valley between her breasts, and then darted his tongue out to give her a little sensual lick. “Why, thank you,” he said chuckling, moments before he kissed her softly. Her arms draped over his shoulders, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. A little vanilla action in the morning never hurt their relationship – especially after the hard sex they had last night. Her body needed gentleness.  
  
Sarah, a little more aware this morning, and while she could catch him off-guard, she rolled him beneath her. She smiled broadly at him, her hands resting on his abdomen. He tensed under her, thrust up, his hands gripping her hips again. She placed her hands over his and started to ride him, slowly settling into a gentle back and forth rhythm. His hard shaft pulsed inside her with each undulation of her hips.  
  
Jareth enjoyed the way she rode him – slow and easy. He didn’t need to guide her in any certain way; he simply let her set the pace. His hands left her hips, traveling up her sides to cup her breasts, his palms rubbing against her nipples. “Yes…!” It was his turn to cry out his pleasure. She started to move faster, moving up and down on him, and his body tensed. Sarah ground down on him, triggering his orgasm.  
  
Leaning down over him, Sarah took his lips, stealing what little breath he had left. Inside her, his member pulsed, filling her to the brim. Her body milked him for all he was worth. Giggling in euphoria, she collapsed on him with his arms wrapping around her body. “Oh, God…” she gasped. Her body had been dying for him. It was the main reason she had sought out a potential one-night stand. She needed sex. She needed sex with Jareth more importantly. He alone showed such a command of her body that no other man would ever satisfy her.  
  
Jareth ran his left hand up and down her back, savoring her intimate grip on him. Soon though, they would have to leave this bed, leave the room and return to their lives. He always hated this part – leaving her. Even though they enjoyed each other immensely, Sarah made it clear she wasn’t ready to return to the Labyrinth fully.  
  
Breaking the morning after haze of the room, the phone started to ring. Sarah looked at it on the nightstand, seeing it as a foreign object that didn’t belong. She reached for it, holding the receiver to her ear. “Yes…” she said tentatively.  
  
_“Ms. Williams, this is the front desk. We are reminding you of your morning check out time of eight a.m.”_  
  
“Right, thank you,” Sarah said even though she had completely forgotten. She replaced the handset in the cradle, and then looked apologetically at Jareth. “I have to go,” she whispered, sitting up. Though, she was reluctant to climb off him, relishing the feel of his cock still inside her would make her incur late check out charges. She knew he used magic to redirect her calls to this room while they played. Magic – got to love it.  
  
Jareth made a face that showed his displeasure, but he too had to return to the Underground. No telling what those wily goblins had gotten up to while he was indulging in dark carnal hungers with Sarah.  
  
They pulled apart, groaning. Sarah searched for her clothes when magic whispered around her body. Looking down, she found herself wearing comfortable flat shoes, jeans, and a black v-neck t-shirt. “Thank you,” she said, smiling at him. The dress she spotted, but her panties and shoes were missing. Sarah shrugged, writing them both off. They wouldn’t be the strangest things housekeeping would ever find in the penthouse – she was sure of it. She didn’t have a bag to lug home. Her room had been paid for with cash and a generous tip too for no questions asked.  
  
Jareth returned the room to the state it had been in before he worked his magic. He was dressed in his normal day to day attire – black boots, pale grey leggings, his white poets’ shirt and black leather vest. His hair was back to its normal blond, spiked in the usual way. From here, he could open a dimensional gate right into the throne room, but before she went out that door, he pulled her back, kissing her deeply. He plundered her mouth ruthlessly, reminding her of the hold he had over her. “Let me come to you tonight,” he pleaded.  
  
“We’ll see,” Sarah teased and then kissed his quickly before pulling away and running out the door. As always, she hated leaving him, but she had to get home.  
  
  
**WILLIAMS RESIDENCE:**  
  
  
Five years ago, Sarah’s father, his second wife, and her little brother Toby moved into a new house. His business had done well, and he rented the old house to Sarah. She knew she couldn’t handle all the bills herself, even though her job payed her well. So, almost immediately after her family moved, she had gotten a roommate – one of her old friends from college. Jody worked as a barista in the local coffee shop. It wasn’t much, but she was able to help with the household expenses – groceries, water bill, and half of the electric.  
  
Sarah made it home at 10:30am with Jody just walking out the door. Her friend stopped, looking her up and down, taking in the clothes she wore. “Don’t say it,” Sarah said holding up her hands, “I know I was in a dress last night.”  
  
Jody had known something had changed with Sarah – even back in college she had suspected it. Her friend would disappear for days on end, only to come back thoroughly pleased with herself and smelling faintly of sex and peaches. This morning was just the same. “Who have you been having sex with?” she asked, her hands on her hips. All thoughts of going to work were forgotten. Her boss would be fine with her showing up late. She’d give him a quickie, and all would be forgiven.  
  
Sarah smiled as she thought of her beautiful, domineering Jareth. She had never spoken about her Goblin King to anyone – not even Jody who was the most understanding of her friends. Jody had the spirit of a flower child that had drawn Sarah. This, however, she wouldn’t understand. So, shrugging nonchalantly, she lied, “Just some meaningless nobody at a hotel.”  
  
“Bullshit,” Jody argued. “Not with that smile. Who was it really? That guy from college? The one who kept you busy for days and days?” Jody had been jealous of Sarah back then when she disappeared for days on end, and yet, somehow, she managed to pass her classes with good grades. Her new friend had some amazing mystery lover that managed to satisfy her completely. Yet, when asked, Sarah wouldn’t say anything. No details. No nothing.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and gave in. “Yes, it’s my red-hot lover from college. We get together every so often when he’s nearby and we spend the whole night having sex.”  
  
Jody gave her another appraising look and then said in a joking manner, “He must not have fucked you very well if you can walk this morning.”  
  
Sarah threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, no, he fucked me so good,” she made sure the look on her face showed just how good it had been last night. “It was so good, that he fucked me awake too.” She had decided to throw her friend a little tidbit about their relationship.  
  
“Wait… hold up?” Jody furrowed her brow. “He did what now?” She thought she knew what Sarah talking about, but she wasn’t one hundred percent sure. Her friend has this knack for playing word games.  
  
Sarah bit her bottom lip, arching her brows, giggling wickedly, and nodded. Then, she clarified, “I woke up this morning to him fucking me.”  
  
“Damn…” Jody whispered. She thought she had an adventurous streak – public parks, cars, trains, and bathrooms. “You are a kinky cookie,” she laughed.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it,” Sarah joked, winking at her friend. She was glad she had the day off because she had no business being in an office setting with her body humming with arousal. Jody laughed, heading down the porch steps. Tonight, she would be in for more questions, but she could handle them. Moving to the front door, she walked inside, and stopped. Jareth was there, holding her heels in his right hand, and her underwear dangling off his left index finger. He wore a wicked smirk that told her she was in for another round. Sarah held up her finger, signaling him to stay where he was as she went to the door, closed it, and threw the dead bolt as well as the regular lock. When she turned back to him, she saw his arousal.  
  
“It occurred to me that I’ve never had you here,” Jareth growled darkly, motioning to her childhood home. In the intervening years since their relationship had turned intensely sexual, he had only ever collected her from here. He’d never stayed.  
  
Sarah looked at him as if she was thinking about letting him stay even though she had already made of her mind. The four-poster bed that had belonged to her dad had been left behind for Sarah to use as she moved into the master bedroom. She had spent a week stripping the paint, sanding the rough edges, and staining the wood a dark cherry finish. The canopy was covered with a dark emerald velvet with matching drapes she could close to blot out the light that stream through the balcony doors. It had taken her a week to pick the right mattress that she wanted, knowing full well that at some point her dominant lover would be occupying it with her. She had had dreams about him in her bed and now they were going to come true. Going to him, she draped her arms over his shoulders, kissing him lightly. Then, being wicked, she nipped his bottom lip had enough to make him flinch. Her shoes clattered to the ground and his hand smacked her ass roughly, drawing an excited gasp from her.  
  
“I will make you pay for that,” Jareth promised. His tongue darted out, feeling the skin, searching for the taste of blood. He found none.  
  
“Make me scream until I’m hoarse,” Sarah replied and then ran up the stairs. She would like another reason to use her paid sick leave. Yeah, she could imagine how that would sound to the HR supervisor. She was “sick” because she had spent untold hours being dominated, spanked, and finally rewarded with delicious rough sex with her Goblin King lover. Tomorrow, she would use the go to excuse of food poisoning. Or maybe a cold. She didn’t plan on being quiet.

**THE END**


End file.
